1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension tower plate disposed in an upper end part of a suspension tower and the suspension tower.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle body front part structure described in the following Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-316026 (JP 10-316026 A), in a horizontal surface part disposed at an upper end part of a front suspension tower, a front spring support plate (hereinafter, referred to as a suspension tower plate) is disposed. In the suspension tower plate, four insertion holes through which four pieces of bolts disposed at the upper part of a front suspension are inserted are formed. A constitution in which a front shock absorber is fixed to the suspension tower plate with these four pieces of bolts described above is formed.
In the vehicle body front part structure such as described above, an upward load from a front tire during drive of a vehicle is input to the suspension tower plate via the front suspension. Therefore, from the viewpoint of improving drive stability of the vehicle, it is requested to secure stiffness of the suspension tower plate.